Wings, Fangs, and Kunai!
by StarGuardian5
Summary: Mika and Hikari are two gennin in the same class as Naruto. they're also his best friends. When Hikari gets put on Team-7, will she wind up killing Sakura and/or Sasuke? Can the girls handle all the shinobi world throws at them? And what about their secrets? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! It's Star and Kelsie! this is our new joined fanfic!  
Warnings: Blood, cursing, violence, kissing ect  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Mika, Mika is my friends OC**

* * *

I growled as I tried to wake Mika up.

"Mii-chan, wake up. We have to go to the academy!" I whined, shaking my friend and roommate. She groaned, one pale hand swatting at me. I hissed, my black, red tipped wings extending and flapping a few times to express my irritation. "Mika! Get up!" I snapped, smacking the blankets where her head was. She yelped, bolting up and glaring at me.

"Hika-chan, why!?" Mika whined, rubbing her head. I scowled.

"You wouldn't wake up. I know you don't like daylight but still!" I told her, planting my hands on my hips. Mint green eyes glared tiredly at me. I grinned, throwing Mika a black bottle. She caught it, still glaring at me. I shot her a grin, "Breakfast time!"

"Go eat a worm birdbrain," Mika grumbled, twisting the cap off the bottle. She took a big gulp. I scowled.

"Shut up Snaggletooth," I grumbled, glaring at her. Mika snickered. I huffed, walking out.

* * *

I rested my head in my palm. Iruka-sensei was talking about something boring. Mika glanced at me. I noticed a red tint in her eyes. _Oh crap! She just drank a huge bottle of blood this morning! _I thought, my eyes widening. I dug in my bag and pulled another black bottle out. I passed it to Mika. She smiled her thanks, taking a big drink. Iruka-sensei glanced at us. I mouthed, _she's thirsty_ at him. He nodded. Mika yawned, covering her mouth to hide her fangs. I folded my arms and rested my head on them. I also yawned. I had been woken up by a nightmare last night and didn't get back to sleep for a long time. I yawned. Mika looked at me. Iruka-sensei left, scowling.

* * *

Iruka-sensei came back, a tied up Naruto dragged behind him, kicking and screaming. I giggled behind my hand. Then I huffed as Iruka-sensei told us we'd have a pop quiz.

I went through the hand signs and preformed the henge jutsu.

"Good job Hikari," Iruka-sensei said. I sat down. Mika went and her henge was even better than mine. I smiled; Mika was third in the class. I was fifth. Dark onyx eyes flashed in my mind. My eyes snapped open and I gasped.

I glared at Naruto, ready to beat him. He had transformed…into a naked woman. The little perv was going to die. But before I could, Sakura, the second top student in our class (also the top bitch besides Ino) beat him. I frowned; she didn't have to hit him that hard. I grabbed her wrist.

"Enough, stop hurting Naru-kun," I ordered, glaring at the pink haired twerp. She scowled.

"Sure defend the idiot, freak!" she snarled at me. I squeezed her wrist.

"Hika-chan," Mika put one hand on my shoulder. I blinked, letting the brat go.

"Gomen," I muttered. Mika shook her head, smiling.

* * *

Next Morning...

_I stared at the boy. He stepped closer to me, raising one hand. My wings quivered as lightening crackled around us. His onyx eyes narrowed, his lips forming words I couldn't hear. There was a loud, annoying ringing…_

CRASH! That my friends, was my alarm clock. I threw the stupid thing across my room and into my door. I heard Mika laughing.

"Did you kill another one!?" she asked, opening my door. I grumbled.

"Yeah…" I muttered, looking out the window.

"Did you have that dream again?" Mika asked. I nodded.

"Hai, it's starting to bug me," I complained. Mika smiled, leaving.

* * *

At the Academy…

I did the hand signs for the clone jutsu. I smiled as my clones waved cheerily at Mizuki-sensei and Iruka-sensei. I actually hated Mizuki. He was cold and my ability to sense emotions always goes crazy around him, he emits so much hatred.

"Alright, you pass," Iruka-sensei smiled.

Mika and I both passed, Mika got third in the class. I saw Naruto sulking on the swing. I could hear a couple adults talking about him. I shot them a glare. Mika put a hand on my shoulder.

"Naruto-kun?" I asked. He looked up.

"Hika-chan? Mii-chan?" he asked. I smiled, plopping down next to him on the ground.

"What's wrong Naru-kun?" I asked. He scowled.

"I didn't pass! Hika-chan, Iruka-sensei is so mean!" he whined. I smiled, throwing an arm around him.

"Don't be upset Naru-kun. Iruka-sensei knows you've improved a bit. Tell you what, I'll help you with the clone jutsu," I said, pulling the blond boy off the swing, ruffling his hair.

"Hey! Hika-chan stop!" he groaned, swatting my hands away. I laughed.

"Don't worry Naruto, you'll pass next time," Mika said. I stood up.

"We have to go, see you later Naru-kun," I said, smiling.

* * *

I woke up to a loud pounding on my door. Grabbing a kunai, I stalked towards the door silently. I looked through the peep hole Mika and I had made in the door when we moved here and frowned.

"Iruka-sensei?" I asked, opening the door. He looked rather frantic.

"Hikari, have either you or Mika seen Naruto?" Iruka-sensei asked. I shook my head.

"No, why?"

"He stole the scroll of sealing!" Iruka told me. My eyes widened.

"Mika! Get up!" I yelled, shaking the sleeping vampire. I got a hiss and a glare. "Come one Mii-chan! We have to find Naruto. He's taken the scroll of sealing," I insisted. Her eyes snapped open wide and she was out of bed in an instant, getting dressed.

"I think I know where Naruto went!" I yelled, flapping my wings. Iruka nodded.

We arrived in the forest. I closed my eyes, searching for my missing flock member's chakra. I locked onto it and shot off. Iruka and Mika followed closely.

"Naruto!" I yelled, flapping my wings to keep myself aloft. He looked up.

"Hikari-chan!" he said. I dove, landing clumsily in front of him. I blinked. Naruto looked exhausted.

"There you are Naruto!" Iruka said, jumping down and landing next to us. I flew back up to Mika, landing on the branch and keeping my wings out.

"Mizuki-sensei told me about the scroll and this place!" Naruto was telling Iruka. I narrowed my eyes, Mizuki? What was that creep doing?

As if to answer my question, I felt a sharp pain in my right wing. I cried out, almost falling off the branch. Mika caught me.

"Hikari-chan!" she gasped.

"Damn it, Naruto, Iruka-sensei duck!" I yelled. Iruka pushed Naruto out of the way. I glared at Mizuki, seeing the kunai now sticking out of Iruka-sensei in various places. Anger seared in my veins.

"So, it was you who was stalking me, Mizuki," Iruka stated, pulling a shuriken out of his arm. I winced, that had to hurt. Speaking of pain, my wing was currently screaming at me. Mika pulled the kunai out carefully, putting pressure on the wound.

"Mizuki, shut up!" I yelled as Mizuki started taunting Naruto.

"You're the one who killed Iruka's parents Naruto! The demon fox was sealed inside you!" Mizuki sneered. I gasped, feeling Naruto's shock and pain.

"Mii-chan, get me down there," I whispered.

"You've done your job Naruto, now die!" Mizuki yelled.

"Naruto get down!" both Iruka and I screamed. Iruka rushed towards Naruto, covering him as the giant shuriken Mizuki threw whizzed at them. The soft thump it made as it pierced Iruka's back made me sick.

"W-why?" Naruto asked softly. Iruka started crying.

"I know I hurt you Naruto," Iruka sobbed. I bit my lip as he told Naruto about how he was after his parents were killed. His pain tore at my heart.

Naruto stared at Iruka before running off. I gasped, and then smiled, he wasn't angry. He was trying to get the scroll far away from Mizuki. Mizuki gave chase. I folded my wings in, ignoring the pain in the hurt one and jumped, landing next to Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei, are you alright?" I asked. He nodded. Then took off after Naruto and Mizuki.

"Mika, get Hikari to the hospital!" he ordered. Mika nodded, helping me up.

"Come on Hikari, there's nothing we can do here," she said. I nodded.

* * *

**Well, there's the first chapter. next chapter will be Mika's POV. Kelsie is writing it. oh and i'll be updating soon on my other stories too!  
Read and Reveiw! oh and no falmes, or I'll sic Hikari on you!  
Hikari:...Don't drag me into this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here's the next chapter! This is in Mika's POV. Enjoy.  
Warnings:Blood, violence, cursing, ect  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Mika, she's my friend Kelsie's OC**

* * *

I sat quietly in class next to Hikari. Today was the day! The day when we got put on teams. I was very anxious to know who would be on my team, and who would be the leader of that team. Hikari didn't let it show, but I knew she wanted to be on Naruto's team. He was like a little brother to her. I liked Naruto. No. Not like as in I wanted him to be my boyfriend. More as in he was a good friend and I tolerated him to an extent.

There weren't many people I tolerated. Like Sakura and Ino, they were both pretty full of themselves and both had a huge crush on Sasuke. I'm also friends with Sasuke; he once told me that he found Sakura and Ino as pretty as horse fly's. Which are not very pretty. They're actually very, very ugly.

Speaking of Naruto and Sasuke… Naruto was saying something mean to Sasuke. I thanks to my vampire ears I could hear every word he said. But I quickly chose to ignore it; my hunger was getting to me now. Not the blood thirst kind. Just the craving for something chocolate. I always carried a chocolate bar (my favorite candy bar) in my weapons pouch. Pulling it out ever so quietly so that Hikari wouldn't see, I unwrapped and popped a square of it in my mouth.

Just then Eruka sensei walked in and called everyone to order. I swallowed fast and took a sip of blood to cover the scent of chocolate. "Alright guys, and girls, today is the day we all say goodbye and go our separate ways. You will be put on teams of three's and four's, when I call your name and your team number please go and sit by your teammates and wait until your new sensei arrives."

Eruka cleared his throat and started calling names. When it got to team 7, I distinctively heard Hikari's name called, along with Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. I was saddened that we wouldn't be on the same team, but also happy because I knew that she'd have a friend to watch her back besides me. Next was team 8… then 9. My name wasn't called until he got to team 10. I was bored by then and hadn't been paying much attention when Eruka called my name. I looked up in surprise. Then saw Ino and Choji walking towards me. Then Shikamaru got lazily to his feet and fallowed the others. My face instantly went red. Not because I liked any of them, it was just that I got nervous in front of others.

"Hi Mika, can you believe we're on the same team?" Asked Ino.

I just stared blankly at her. Did she have to ask me a direct question? I hated direct questions.

Shikamaru sighed. "Gosh this is such a drag, do we really have to wait here until our sensei shows up? If so then I'm taking a nap." And that's just what he did. He sat down next to me and was asleep instantly. Shikamaru was really lazy, and from what I heard, he'd landed at the bottom of the scoring chart along with Naruto and a few of the other guys.

It didn't take long for our sensei to arrive, his name was Asuma. He stood tall… and he had a cigarette in his mouth. I noted the red kerchief he had on his side. It caught my attention right away since it was the color of blood.

"You guy's must be my new team. I'm Asuma Sarutobi," He paused to let us take in that he was in fact related to the third Hokage. I smiled, now I knew why he looked so familiar. He was the Hokage's son. They looked a lot alike.

"I already know your names, but how about you tell me them anyways so that I know who's who. Tell me what you wish to be and anything else you find might be good for us to know." Then he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the railing. I should also note that he had taken us out of the academy and over to a little private area so we could talk.

Ino started first "My name is Ino Yamanaka, of the Yamanaka clan. I want to become the best ninja I can be. Also I hate being called Ino-Pig." She snapped on the last part.

Choji chuckled, "She also wants to marry Sasuke." Ino glared at him.

"Alright then, why don't you go next?" Asuma looked down at Choji.

Choji straightened. "My name is Choji Akimichi, of the Akimichi clan. I hate being called Fat-so." That's all he really had to say.

Shikamaru groaned. "I'm Shikamaru Nara of the Nara clan. I don't really want to do anything in life except sleep. I like watching clouds."

Asuma looked at me next. I blushed. "My name is Mika Runichi. I'm not from a clan, I don't know my parents. And I'm also a Vampire. So I'll have to bring blood with me on every mission."

Choji and Ino stared at me. I hadn't told anyone in the academy about me being a vampire except for the teachers, and of course Hikari already knew. Asuma I guessed already knew this too because he didn't even flinch. Shikamaru heard but if he was shocked it didn't really show. He just stared at the clouds.

"A… a vampire?!" Ino Shrieked. "I thought they were just make-believe!" Choji nodded.

"So what? If she's a vampire than she's a vampire, no big deal. She's still a ninja and she deserves the respect that any ninja would get." said Shikamaru surprisingly.

Asuma nodded. "Maybe you and Choji should learn to be more excepting of others, Ino."

Ino and Choji looked at their feet. "Sorry." They muttered. I gave a half smile and looked at Shikamaru. He was again looking at the clouds.

"Mika-Chan! How was your day with your new team? I had loads of fun. But Sasuke was a little dark and scary." Hikari bombarded me when I came through the door. Asuma had walked me to the building.

"It was okay, Ino and Choji didn't take me being a vampire really well. Isn't Sasuke always dark and scary?" I laughed.

"Ino needs to crawl in a cave and stay there. Oh, Sakura was hinting that she wanted to marry Sasuke. He ignored it like a pro. And guess who our sensei is!" She squealed.

"Who?" I asked a little curious.

"His name is Kakashi Hatake. As in _the _Kakashi Hatake!"

"The copy-cat ninja?! Lucky." I was instantly jealous.

We went on to talk about the day's events and how funny it was when Naruto tied up Sasuke. I laughed when I heard about Kakashi getting a board eraser dropped on his head. And how he called them a bunch of idiots. Then we discussed about some training thing tomorrow.

"Kakashi told us not to eat any breakfast. I'm not exactly sure why…"

I giggled. I wasn't so sure I wanted to know why either…

The next day I learned very quickly why Kakashi had told Hikari's team not to eat. It was a training to see how well we could work together. Asuma never told us anything about not eating, I just chose not to because all I needed was blood really. The food just tasted so amazing… anyways, I drank a whole two pints of blood that morning so I was feeling really great.

At the training:

"Mika, he's to your right!" Shikamaru yelled from somewhere in the trees. I couldn't see Asuma, but I threw five shirikan to my right anyway. There was a rustle in the bushes and I caught a glimpse of Asuma rushing for the trees. He was bleeding!

"I got him!" I exclaimed. His scent was full in my nose. Shikamaru landed beside me.

"Do you think you can track him?" He asked. Ino and Choji landed behind Shikamaru.

I breathed in deep. Taking in Asuma's scent. He was only a hundred yards away. I nodded. "I hope you guys are fast runners." I said. Then in the blink of an eye, I was off. The wind from my speed blew my hair from my face. Asuma couldn't even see me at my speed. No one could see me really; it was one of the perks of being a vampire.

I could faintly hear the bells now. Asuma was stopping; he was only ten yards away. I jumped into the nearest tree and waited. Shikamaru appeared beside me a few seconds later, almost breathless. Choji was really far behind; Ino was just now getting in a tree.

"Alright, we wait for Choji, and then we take him on every side. Ino, you take north east. I'll take south west. Choji will take all of west." Shikamaru turned to me. "You'll take the sky, I need you to jump on him and use your strength to take him down. Us three are the distractions." Choji had arrived just in time to hear his place.

Asuma was observing the trees. Shikamaru had cloaked us in shadows so he couldn't see us. "Ready?" I whispered. Everyone nodded and took off.

I waited until Asuma had noticed them. He started to jump up; hoping to get free. He wasn't expecting to see me above him. I grabbed his shoulder, slammed my knee into his back. Then brought him down to the forest floor. It only took me less than a second to do this. Everyone cheered as we took a bell, only… there was three instead of four. Choji hadn't got one. Asuma looked at him.

"You know the rules Choji, looks like you get the-"

"Here." I said, shoving my bell at Choji.

He looked at me in surprise. Asuma blinked in shock. I just dropped the bell in Choji's hand, and walked toward the stumps to where I would be tied up while everyone ate. When I got there, Asuma was already waiting for me with the rope.

"That was very noble of you." He said.

"I knew Choji would be hungry, and what do I need the food for? I drink blood. I'm not selfish enough to let a teammate starve." I shrugged and sat down in front of the stump.

Asuma just stared at me, and at the rope. Until he just dropped it at my feet. "I can't tie you up. You have proven yourself as a worthy ninja." Pride showed in his face. "You pass Mika Runichi, you pass."

He walked away then and left me dumb founded; still sitting by the stump. Shikamaru walked over to me a little while later. "You did great out there." He said, standing over me.

"Thanks." I smiled. "You did pretty great yourself too." He shrugged and walked away. Leaving me to my own thoughts.

I smiled to myself as I watched him walk away. I caught myself actually staring at his butt and had to look away. I then thought about Hikari's team. I hoped they did as good as us.

* * *

**AAANNNDDD stop! Okay, that was that chapter. Reveiw and no flames or Mika will bite you!**


End file.
